


When you need us

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal comes home from the hospital and Peter and El have to leave on a family emergency.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to “Ice cold” and written for robingal1 who asked for a sequel. You can read this story without reading Ice cold first.

A knock on the door wakes Neal.

“Come in.” he croaks.

The door opens to reveal Jones.

“Oh hi Clinton, I…”

“No stay in bed. Peter explained that you are still exhausted. It is a common side effect. I can go if you want. So you can rest some more.”

“No, it´s fine. I can´t sleep all day, I will be a mess tonight. What brings you here?”

“I just wanted to check up on you. Oh, and to bring you this. I figured that you would not cook for yourself.”

Jones puts a plastic bag on the table. Neal slowly gets out of bed. His muscles and joints are still stiff. He takes his robe from the chair next to his bed and walks towards the table to peek in the bag. The aroma coming from it is delicious and even in his states, makes his stomach growl. Jones laughs.

“Comfort food.”

“My mum made it. So, yeah, definitely comfort food.”

When Neal starts for the kitchenette, Clinton stops him and gestures to sit down.

“Plates are in the cupboard behind you.”

“You stay put, you are getting pale again.”

“Yeah, I…”          

“Are you OK?”

“Yeah, it´s just feels like a cold coming on. Please, join me for dinner or do you need to be somewhere?”

“No, stay put. I will reheat the food.” Jones bustles in the kitchen and fifteen minutes later, a steaming plate stands in front of Neal. Jones also hands him a glass of water and some Nyquil.

“Thanks.” Neal says before he pops one of the pills an downs the glass of water. “Bon appetite.”

He takes a bit of the food and it is as delicious as it smells.

“Your mama knows how to cook.” he comments with a divine smile on his face.

Jones chuckles, “I know, he sure does.”

“I really wasn´t hungry, but this is too good to pass.”

Jones is glad to see some color returning in Neal´s face. But it doesn´t take long before Neal starts to fade again.

“Go to bed, Neal, I will clean up and lock up when I leave.”

“Thank you Jones, I really appreciate you coming over.”

“Sure thing, Neal. Sleep well.”

Jones quietly cleans the plates and places a pitcher with water and a glass on the nightstand. Neal is already out. He quietly leaves the house and takes out his phone once he is downstairs.

“Good evening Peter, sorry to interrupt. I´m just leaving Caffrey´s place.”

“ _How is he_?”

Jones can hear the worry in Peter´s voice.

“Pale, exhausted, but he ate the food I brought him and the Nyquil I gave him.”

“ _Good. Thanks Jones. I will pass by as soon as we get back the day after tomorrow. Mozzie told me he would check up on Neal as well_.”

“OK, see you when you get back.”

 

* *  *

 

“Good morning Neal.”

Neal opens his eyes and looks over to the kitchenette where Mozzie is preparing what seems like breakfast.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, rested. A bit of a headache, but better than last night.”

“Do you feel up to eating at the table or do you want me to make a breakfast tray.”

“I´ll eat at the table.”

He gets up and slowly walks towards the bathroom, “Do I have time to take a quick shower?”

“Sure. He who has health, has hope. And he who has hope, has everything.” Mozzie quotes while bustling in the kitchen.

When Neal comes out of the shower, he feels better. Mozzie puts some tea on the table, Neal expects it to be some foul smelling herbal concoction, but it smells like orange ginger. Next, he puts a box on the table and Neal starts smiling when he recognizes the box.

“You shouldn´t have.” He smiles.

“I know how much you like those cronuts.”

“Thanks Mozzie.”

Neal eats his cronut with gusto.

“Want another one?”

“No, I…”

“Are you not feeling well?”

“Just a bit nauseous.”

“Maybe you should lay down a bit.”

“No, I have been sleeping since I got out of hospital.”

“You want to play a game of chess?”

“Yeah, that might be nice. Although I am not sure my brain is really able to give you a challenge.”

They start playing, but it is obvious that Neal is not up to par. After another cup of tea and some Tylenol, Mozzie puts Neal to bed again and it doesn´t take him long to fall asleep.

Mozzie putters around in the apartment and finally settles down with a book a nice glass of wine.

That is the scene Diana walks into. Mozzie has fallen asleep on the couch, a book on his stomach. She rolls her eyes when she sees the cover of the book, _History decoded: The 10 Greatest Conspiracies of all time._

Neal is sprawled on the bed.

“Mozzie?” she whispers while shaking his shoulder.

“Oh hi, lady suit, what are you doing here?”

“Checking up on Caffrey.” she holds out a large bag.

Mozzie gets up to check out what is in the bag, “Hmm, smells good, what is it?”

“I don´t know. Christy dropped it off, before going to work.”

“I will get some plates, you wake up Neal.”

Diana walks over to Neal and can see his face is pale, but he has an unnatural blush on his cheeks. He doesn´t seem to be aware of her presence, which is strange, she knows him as a light sleeper, part of the life style he chose, she guesses.

“Neal?” Diana puts her hand on his forehead.

“Wh’t?” Neal startles and tries to pull away. He sounds congested. His eyes unfocused and glassy.

“Neal, are you Ok? I brought you some food.”

“Wh’t?” Neal repeats.

It is clear to Mozzie and Diana that Neal is not really tracking.

“We want you to drink some water.” Diana says in an surprisingly motherly voice.

“Did P’ter sent you?” Neal wheezes.

“Yes, actually, he did.”

Neal gets a terrified look in his eyes, “I don´t want to go to jail, I think I´m sick.”

“You are definitely sick and you are not going to jail, Neal.”

Diana holds the glass with a straw in front of Neal, but he makes no attempt to drink.

“Neal, we want you to take some Tylenol, so drink some water, you will feel better.”

“No, I can´t go to jail, Kate is waiting for me. Mozzie…”

“Is here.” Mozzie says while he switches position with Diana.

“Moz? What are you doing here? You need to help me.”

“It´s alright, Neal. You are running a fever. You will be fine, after you drink some water and take some medicine.”

“I´m not feeling well Mozzie, I just saw a FBI agent. We need to get out of here.”

“You’re going to be fine, you trust me, do you?”

Neal nods without hesitation.

“Good. Take these two pills and some water.” Mozzie holds the pills in his open hand.

Neal just opens his mouth, too tired to take the pills. Mozzie puts them on his tongue and hold sup the water. Neal takes slow sips before letting himself fall back on his cushion.

“Mozz?”

“Yes?”

“You wouldn´t let them take me, would you?”

“Never Neal. Go back to sleep. I will keep watch.” Mozzie assures him.

Neal nods with his eyes closed.

How disturbing it is to see Neal this sick, Diana is touched by the trust and friendship between the two men. When Mozzie is convinced Neal is sleeping, he walks back to Diana.

“I she sleeping?”

“Yes, I will put the food in the fridge.”

“There is more than enough for all of us. Just put some on a plate for Neal and we eat the rest.”

Mozzie studies Diana for a moment, before he nods. They eat and talk until they hear Neal mumbling. Mozzie walks up to him and can see the sweat that makes his hair stick to his face.

“Diana, can you please wet some wash clots?”

“Sure.”

They put wet wash clots on Neal´s pulse points and Mozzie goes in search of a thermometer.

“Found one in the bathroom of June´s grandchildren and also some liquid Nyquil.”

“Where is June anyway?”

“She is visiting her son. She will be back next week.”

The thermometer beeps and Diana says “102”.

“Maybe we can get it down with the liquid stuff.”

“Neal, you need to wake up for a moment.”

Neal rouses but is not really aware of his surroundings. He is however comforted by Mozzie`s voice. He takes the spoon of the medicine before dozing off again. Diana and Mozzie settle in to keep vigil with Neal with a pot of coffee and some soft jazz music.

Somewhere during the evening Neal starts tossing and turning. Diana checks Neal´s temperature and it is risen to 103.1. She tells Mozzie she is calling Christy. Half an hour later she enters the apartment. She is carrying a large bag. After a quick examination, she is fairly sure that Neal has a respiratory infection.

Neal stirs awake when Christy gently shakes him. She doesn´t want to start the IV without him knowing.

“Hey Neal. Do you remember who I am?”

Neal stares blearily at Christy, but it is obvious he is not lucid.

“Neal, I am going to start an IV so you will feel better , OK?”

Neal slowly nods.

“…’m hot.”

“I bet you are, let´s make you more comfortable.”

Once the IV is in, Neal falls back asleep.

“Why don´t you two sleep downstairs in one of the guest bedrooms? I can only imagine you are both tired after a days work,” Mozzie suggests, “Maria came over after I called June. I wanted her to know we were staying over. Maria prepared the blue room, one floor down. June told me there are towels and toiletries in the bathroom.”

“Thanks Mozzie.”

Somewhere during the night Neal´s fever breaks. Christie comes in to check on the IV´s and realizes Neal is more comfortable. Mozzie rouses on the couch and asks if he can help.

“The bedding is sweat soaked. Do you know where Neal keeps fresh linen?”

Mozzie gets it and together they change it without Neal waking up.

 

* *  *

Clinton is welcomed by Maria and surprised when he finds the bunch upstairs having breakfast. He glances over to Neal´s bed, but he is still sleeping.

“Checking up on Neal, junior suit?”

Clinton smiles, “Yeah, but I see you have everything under control.”

“Breakfast?”

Clinton glances over the breakfast table and nods.

“Grab a chair.”

“How is he doing?”

“Better. His fever broke last night.” Christy explains.

“Good.”

The door opens and in walks June.

“Maria told me I would find you all here. How is Neal?” she walks over to Neal and sits down on the bed. She strokes his hair and fusses with his cushion and duvet. Neal slowly wakes.

“Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?”

“Fine.” He croaks.

“Oh honey, you are still stick, but you will be better.”

Neal leans into June´s touch until his brain finally catches up. “When did you get back?”

“Don´t worry about that, honey, just get better. Rest.”

Neal closes his eyes again.

Once June has ensured herself that Neal is resting comfortably, she joins the small group of people at the table, after asking Maria to join them with more coffee and breakfast snacks.

When Neal wakes up again, Christie and June help Neal out of bed and into the bathroom, where Mozzie takes over. He helps Neal shower and redress in fresh pajama’s. When they resurface, it is almost noon and Neal is put in a comfortable chair between his friends.

A fresh pot of tea appears in front of him with a bowl of fruits and some dry toast. He is not very hungry but Christy reminds him to eat so he can take his medicine without upsetting his stomach. All of them talking and laughing is the best medicine and Neal lets it all wash over him. He enjoys their company and since they are all enjoying the snacks Maria keeps bringing. Seeing his friends enjoy their food, makes Neal eat as well. Listening to the conversations, he dozes off. June covers him with a well-used quilt.

They stop talking when the door opens revealing Peter and Elizabeth, who are even more surprised to see all these people in the loft, with a sleeping Neal in their midst.

“Wow, that is quite the nursing staff. How is he?” Peter studying Neal.

“He wasn´t doing so great last night, so we took care of him, but as you can see, he is doing better at the moment.”

When Christie notices Peter´s skeptical look, she explains Neal´s fever is down and he is up out of bed, which is a big improvement.

“Here, sit down and join us.”

The two places next to Neal are cleared and Peter and El sit down. Coffee is poured, bagels and other foods are passed through. Peter keeps glancing over Neal´s sleeping form. When Peter wants to push a stray hair lock away, Neal wakes.

“Hey Neal.” Peter smiles.

“Peter? What are you doing here?”

Neal wakes up a bit more and smiles when Elizabeth strokes his arm.

“Hey Elizabeth.”

“Hi Sweetie. How are you feeling?”

“Am I dying?” he asks with a tired voice.

“NO! Why would you think that?”

“Why are you all here? Is it a wake?”

“No, you were sick and they all took care of you.”

It takes a moment but Neal realizes his friends have spent their free time to watch over him.

“You shouldn´t have.”

“We take care of ours.” June formulates what the rest of the group is thinking.

“Let´s drink to that.” Mozzie opens a bottle of Champagne while the others laugh. Neal´s eyes twinkle.

“Not for you, you can have a glass of fresh squeezed OJ.”

While Mozzie pours the drinks, June studies the unlikely bunch in her house, three suits, the wife, the girlfriend, a conman and his very paranoid friend and herself with her staff. They all are so different, but they one thing in common…

They all care for Neal.


End file.
